El Destino nos unió
by Nadiia Valdivia
Summary: Para que su amor puro y sincero se realice miles de dificultades se les atravesara en el camino, será posible que su amor pueda realizarse… podrán llegar a ser felices realmente juntos… quizás el destino los una o los llegue a separar….
1. PRÓLOGO

**PRÓLOGO**

Siempre he creído en el destino, las personas que están destinadas a estar juntas, no importa el tiempo... tarde o temprano se encontraran.

Eso es algo que aún no me ha pasado, pero sé que algún día conoceré a esa persona, que haga latir mi corazón a mil, aun espero que llegue ese día.

Un amor puro y sincero es un sentimiento que nunca he experimentado, pero soy joven aun y tengo toda una vida por delante, quizás lo encuentre yo o el me encuentre a mí pero pase lo que pase enfrentare cualquier obstáculo que se me presente en la vida. No pido demasiado solo ser feliz como cualquier persona.

Después de años regreso a Japón a emprender una nueva vida, no sé lo que me espere pero lo tomare con mucho entusiasmo y alegría.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 01** AMIGA DE LA INFANCIA

Despierta por los rayos del sol que golpean su rostro a través de la ventana, una joven después de un cansado viaje, esta se viste y baja de su habitación para saludar a sus padres

-Mamá, Papá, buenos días —dice ella sonriendo mientras ve a sus padres—

-Sakura buenos días —saludan sus padres al unísono—

-Hija ya estas preparada para ir a clases, recuerda que hoy es tu primer día

-Si Papá, ya tengo todo listo, aunque estoy algo nerviosa, no conozco a nadie —agacha la cabeza—

-Sakura no te preocupes, de seguro harás amigos pronto, sé que dejaste amigos en tu antiguo instituto en Nueva York pero ya sabes, el trabajo de tu padre…

-Descuida Mamá, yo lo comprendo —sonríe— bueno se me hará tarde y no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día de clases —come rápidamente, se levanta de la mesa y se despide de sus padres—

-Sakura, estas segura que podrás llegar, si deseas puedo llevarte al instituto —preocupado—

—Voltea para ver a su padre— no te preocupes Papá, ayer en la noche me explicaste como llegar, no creo que me pierda —sonríe— me voy.. sino no llegare a tiempo.. nos vemos —sale apresurada por la puerta para dirigirse a su nuevo instituto—

Mientras camina miles de pensamientos se llenan en su cabeza, pero despierta rápidamente de estos, al notar que llego al instituto

—Entrando y mirando a sus alrededores— así que este será mi nuevo instituto.. uhmm —pensativa— pero donde estará la sala de profesores… —preocupada— no veo a nadie por aquí cerca para poder preguntarle.. eh! —se sorprende al ver que hay una persona, va hacia el— Disculpa, sabe dónde se encuentra la sala de profesores

-Hmp —se voltea— la sala de profesores dices….

-Si —sonríe— podrías decirme por favor donde se encuentra porque creo que me perdí —ríe mientras se frota la cabeza—

—Debe ser una excusa para hablar conmigo, lo más probable es que ahora me pedirá mi número, como todas la chicas de aquí, es tan molesto— esta al final del pasillo…

-En serio —sonríe de forma tierna hacia el— muchas gracias por tu ayuda —se inclina y se va sin más—

—Confundido mientras la ve alejarse— Que chica más extraña

En la sala de profesores

-Esta debe ser —toca la puerta— Disculpe la intromisión puedo pasar

-Pase señorita — se acerca a ella— bien dígame que desea

—Hace una reverencia— buenos días, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, soy la nueva estudiante, fui transferida a este instituto.

-Oh! Ya veo, así que ud es la nueva estudiante, bien déjeme presentarme seré su profesor de ahora en adelante mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, bien voy a guiarla al salón con su compañeros para presentarla.

Al llegar al salón todos los estudiantes estaban conversando entre sí, el profesor hace su ingreso

-Buenos días a todos, antes de empezar quiero presentarles a una nueva estudiante que se unirá a la clase, espero que la reciban bien, ya que viene del extranjero y no conoce a nadie... Señorita Haruno pase por favor..

Todos la miraban asombrados mientras ella ingresaba al aula, murmuraban entre sí, no solo por ser alumna nueva sino porque esta era muy linda y la mayoría de chicos se percataron de ello

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno vengo de Nueva York, es un placer conocerlos, espero llevarme bien con todos —hace una leve reverencia—

-Bien Señorita Haruno se sentara al costado de la señorita Yamanaka —le señala a la chica pelirrubia—

—Se dirige allí y se sienta en el asiento vacío que está a su lado— da una leve reverencia a su compañera

-Hola, mi nombre es Ino, es un gusto conocerte Sakura espero que podamos ser amigas —le extiende la mano mientras sonríe—

—Estrecha su mano— igualmente Ino —sonríe dulcemente—

-Viste esa chica es muy bonita, ¿tendrá novio?

-Sakura, su nombre es perfecto parece un ángel caído del cielo —susurraban algunos alumnos—

-Alumnos dejen de conversar, empecemos con la clase

—Un chico pelirrubio aparece apurado en la puerta— Profesor, puedo pasar, discúlpeme me quede dormido —ríe mientras frota su mano con la cabeza—

-Naruto! No puedo creer que llegues tarde de nuevo —suspiro— está bien, entra pero esta será la última vez, si llegas tarde por tercera vez, mejor ni preguntes porque no te dejare ingresar al aula, Entendiste!

-Sí, profesor —agacha la cabeza— lo siento —entra al salón y de pronto ve una persona que le resulta familiar al darse cuenta quien era se sorprende— Sakura-chan! ¿Eres tú? —Apuntando con su dedo—

—Al escuchar el grito todos se sorprendieron— alumno Uzumaki ¿qué sucede ahora?

-Sí, eres tú! Sakura-chan… —sonríe mientras se acerca al lugar de ella—

—Abre sus ojos por el asombro— Naruto! No puedo creer que seas tú! —sonríe—

-Naruto ve a tu asiento, este no es lugar para estar conversando, tenemos que empezar la clase —bufo molesto—

—Nervioso— D-Disculpe profesor, me iré a mi lugar —asustado— Sakura-chan hablamos luego en el almuerzo —susurraba mientras la pelirrosa asiente a lo dicho por el—

—Se acomoda en su asiento— Sasuke hola —susurraba—

-Naruto llegaste tarde de nuevo idiota

-Me quede dormido —ríe levemente—

-¿Conoces a esa chica?, es extraño verte hablarle con tanta confianza —pregunto curioso—

-Sí, la conozco es mi amiga de la infancia, ella es Sakura-chan, la conocí en las vacaciones de verano, cuando te fuiste de viaje con tu familia al extranjero —susurraba—

-Alumno Uzumaki puede prestar atención a la clase por favor — mirada fija en el pelirrubio—

-Ah! Perdón profesor —se disculpa y el profesor prosigue con su clase— Sasuke mejor hablamos en la hora del almuerzo —decía en un susurro—

Al término de la clase todos salieron para ir a almorzar, un pelirrubio se levantó rápidamente de su pupitre y fue donde al sitio de la pelirrosa

-¡Sakura-chan! —Exclama emocionado— no puedo creer que estés aquí en Japón —se acerca a ella y la abraza—

—Se sorprende por el abrazo— Naruto! Gracias por tu gran recibimiento —se suelta del abrazo— a mí también me alegra volver a verte, acabo de llegar apenas ayer por la tarde a Japón

-Sakura-chan te quedaras mucho tiempo en Japón o de nuevo tendrás que irte —agacha la cabeza—

—Sonríe— esta vez me quedare por mucho tiempo Naruto, terminare el instituto aquí y estudiare la universidad aquí en Japón, así que nos veremos por mucho tiempo —ríe— solo espero que no te aburras verme siempre —sonríe tiernamente—

-Sakura-chan jamás me aburriría de ti, eres mi mejor amiga —sonríe con mucha emoción— me alegra saber que te quedaras en Japón, cierto! Sakura-chan vamos te presentare a mi mejor amigo —la toma de la mano y se la lleva al comedor— vamos! Ahí debe estar Sasuke

-Está bien Naruto vamos —van juntos tomados de la mano al comedor del instituto—

—Buscándolo con la mirada— Allí está, vamos! —La lleva consigo y se acerca al amigo del pelirrubio— Sasuke por fin te encuentro —sonríe— te quiero presentar a mi mejor amiga Sakura-chan

—Levanta la mirada, la observa detenidamente y nota que ambos están tomados de la mano— Hola, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha —en un tono serio—

—Se sorprende— tú eres ese chico, que muy amablemente me indico donde se encontraba la sala de profesores, que casualidad verte, mucho gusto mi nombre es Sakura Haruno es un placer conocer a un buen amigo de Naruto —sonríe dulcemente—

—Confundido— Sakura-chan ¿conoces a Sasuke? ¿Él te ayudo? ¿Qué es el amable? —ríe— es la primera vez que escucho algo así, Sakura-chan es raro oír eso, porque Sasuke no es muy amable que digamos, aparte que es un amargado —ríe a carcajadas—

-Hmp —empieza a enojarse el joven azabache— Narut… —lo interrumpen—

-Naruto! No está bien que te rías así de tu amigo, ya te dije que él amablemente me ayudo a encontrar la sala de profesores, no es correcto reírse de alguien y sobretodo porque es tu amigo —le reprocho por lo que el pelirrubio se calló—

—Frota su mano con la cabeza— tienes razón Sakura-chan, lo siento Sasuke si me estaba burlando de ti —hace una leve reverencia—

-Lo que sea —lo dice con un tono de voz serio—

-Sakura-chan, Sasuke vamos! —sonríe—

Los tres se dirigen para ir a almorzar, el joven azabache mira de reojo a la pelirrosa mientras van caminando

—Esta chica, porque hablo de esa forma, de seguro quería quedar bien conmigo, debe ser de esas molestias que solo les interesa llamar la atención—


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 02** **UNA SONRISA QUE ENAMORA**

Ha pasado una semana desde que la joven pelirrosa ingreso al instituto, rápidamente se hizo amigas de sus compañeras de asiento, Ino Yamanaka e Hinata Hyuga, siempre paraban juntas a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, las tres se hicieron amigas en un parpadeo.

Sakura era una chica amable y gentil con sus compañeros de aula, siempre atenta con los demás, sin darse cuenta se hizo muy popular en su instituto no solo por su inteligencia al tener excelentes calificaciones sino por su belleza; una joven pelirrosa de cabello largo, ojos color verde jade, un tono de piel blanquecina y cuando sonreía denotaba toda la hermosura en su rostro, sin duda muchos chicos de su instituto habían quedado embelesados por aquella belleza

-Sakura! Buenos días —saluda sonriente su compañera la pelirrubia—

-Buenos días Ino —sonríe—

-Sakura ¿hiciste la tarea de matemáticas? estuvo muy difícil a la justas llegue a terminar ayer por la noche —suspiro cansada—

-Si lo hice, estuvo un poco complicado pero llegue a resolverlo todo, es una materia a la que tenemos que ponerle mucho empeño

-Ahhh! Odio los números pero no más hay opción que estudiarlo —agacha la cabeza— por cierto no veo a Hinata

-Debe estar en camino —se sorprende— mira ya llegó

-Sakura-chan, Ino-chan! Buenos días —ingresa al aula sonriente la pelinegra—

-Hinata, que bueno que llegaste, me pareció extraño no verte, siempre vienes temprano —pregunto curiosa—

-Ahh… es que el transporte se demoró un poco, pero ya estoy aquí Ino-chan

Desde el salón se empieza a escuchar muchos murmullos de chicas desde los pasillos del instituto, de pronto un joven azabache hace su ingreso al aula y se sienta en su asiento, siendo observado por todas las chicas a su alrededor mientras estas suspiraban

-Con razón tanto ruido, era Sasuke quien había llegado —dijo la pelirrubia sonriendo de lado—

—Confundida mientras ve a su amiga— ¿Sasuke ocasiono todo el ruido? A que te refieres con eso Ino

-Eh! —se sorprende— Sakura ¿acaso no sabes que Sasuke es el chico más popular del instituto? bueno recién acabas de llegar el instituto quizás no lo notaste, pero Sasuke es muy popular con la mujeres, todas se mueren por él, Sakura algunas chicas te han visto conversando junto a él, no quisiera decirte esto pero la verdad es que algunas te tienen envidia al estar tan cerca de Sasuke, cosa que ninguna otra chica puede hacer

-¿Me tienen envidia? Pero yo soy amiga de Naruto, siempre hablo con él, Sasuke-kun y Naruto son mejores amigos por eso siempre están juntos, cuando veo a Sasuke-kun simplemente lo saludo de forma cordial, no veo nada de malo en hacer eso

-Es algo normal saludar a Sasuke-kun más si está al lado de Naruto-kun pero lamentablemente algunas chicas no piensan de la misma manera

-Pero no le tomes mucha importancia a esos comentarios sin fundamento Sakura, mientras que tú sepas que no has hecho nada indebido, no tienes por qué sentirte incomoda por nada —esboza una sonrisa—

El timbre del instituto empieza a sonar y el profesor hace su ingreso, lo que da comienzo a la clase, al finalizar, todos salen para almorzar, las tres chicas salen sonrientes al patio para almorzar juntas, mientras la pelirrosa iba caminando junto con sus amigas se detiene al ver a uno de sus compañeros junto a una chica y no fue la única al notarlo porque sus amigas también se dieron cuenta de la escena

-Sakura ese no es Sasuke? Oh dios! Será lo que estoy imaginando, no puedo creer que la chica vaya a hacerlo —mira con mucha atención con dirección a ellos—

—Confundida por las palabras de su amiga— ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué va hacer esa chica?

-Sakura-chan esa chica parece que se le va a declarar a Sasuke-kun!

—Abre sus ojos de par en par— en serio, ¿se le va a declarar? —sorprendida— ¿cómo pueden estar tan seguras? Quizás solo está conversando con Sasuke-kun

-Eso es imposible, Sasuke nunca habla con ninguna chica, estoy segura que se le va declarar

Se fijan que la chica se ruboriza y se va corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos a lo que la pelirrubia y pelinegra suspiran dando a entender que ya sabían el resultado de su declaración, pero la pelirrosa quedo sorprendida no esperaba aquella reacción de la chica al salir corriendo

-Pobre, era de esperarse Sasuke la rechazo, como a todas chicas que se le declaran

-Me siento muy apenada por ella, debe sentirse muy mal, pero Sasuke-kun siempre rechaza a todas las chicas

-Exacto, no entiendo porque insisten, si saben que serán rechazadas sin más, hay que ser tonta para no darse cuenta

-Ino, acaso ¿tú también estas interesada en Sasuke-kun? —pregunto curiosa a su amiga—

—Se sorprende a la vez se ruboriza por completo— b-bueno no puedo negar que a mí también me gusta Sasuke, pero estoy resignada, él nunca se fijaría en mi —agacha la cabeza— él siempre ha sido muy popular con las chicas desde que está en la escuela y como siempre las rechaza a todas

-Ino ¿no te le has declarado?

-Eh! no —mueve sus manos de un lado a otro— no podría hacer eso, si lo hiciera de seguro terminaría siendo rechazada, te imaginas Sakura si me rechazara no creo poder soportar la vergüenza de estar en la misma aula —pone sus manos en su rostro— creo que me moriría de la pena si lo viera todos los días, así que no!

-Entiendo, el tener que estar en el mismo salón, sabiendo que te rechazo no sería nada agradable

-Sakura-chan, Ino-chan vamos a almorzar antes que se acabe la hora —dice su amiga muy sonriente—

Ambas asienten y se van a almorzar, luego de eso entran de nuevo a su aula para seguir con sus clases habituales, hasta que escuchan sonar el timbre dando por terminado sus clases para así poder retirarse cada uno a su casa

-Sakura-chan! —se acerca corriendo muy sonriente hacia a la pelirrosa— vamos a casa juntos, tengo que preguntarte algo muy importante —mirada fija hacia ella—

-¿Preguntarme algo importante? —dice confundida—

-Sí, solo tú puedes ayudarme

-Sakura, nosotras nos vamos, cuídate nos vemos mañana —se despide su amiga Ino al igual que Hinata—

—Levanta la mano en forma de despedida hacia sus amigas— está bien Naruto, vamos y me dirás en que te puedo ayudar —sonríe— si esta en mis manos lo haré con mucho gusto

-Perfecto —sonríe emocionado— casi lo olvido —voltea su mirada— Sasuke vamos, que muero de hambre

Sakura va junto a Naruto conversando tranquilamente seguido de Sasuke, mientras caminaban, en el pasillo del instituto algunos alumnos posaban su mirada en la pelirrosa y se escuchaban que susurraban entre si

-Ahí esta Sakura Haruno, vaya realmente es muy linda

-Me encantaría que una chica como ella fuese mi novia, creo que me sentiría el chico más afortunado si Sakura Haruno estuviese a mi lado, es tan hermosa, inteligente, amable y tiene una sonrisa que enamora

Aquellos susurros fueron escuchados por Sasuke, no entendía que le veían a la chica, pero la idolatraban demasiado, después de todo nunca había tenido una conversación fluida con ella, solo había cruzado unas cuantas palabras y todo era porque esta era amiga de Naruto, lo cual cuando ella se encontraba con Sasuke, solo atinaba a saludarlo.

-Naruto dime en que te puedo ayudar —pregunto confundida la pelirrosa mientras caminaban por la calle—

—Ríe mientras se frota la mano con la cabeza— Sakura-chan yo quería pedirte… bueno quería que me ayudaras en estudiar para los exámenes —agacha la cabeza— la verdad es que no soy muy bueno para los estudios, y si no me ayudas reprobare de nuevo, el profesor Kakashi me dio un ultimátum, sino apruebo estos exámenes suspenderé el año y no quiero repetir, así que por favor Sakura-chan ayúdame! ¡te lo suplico!

—Se sorprende— claro que te ayudare Naruto, cuentas con mi ayuda, pero Sasuke-kun es uno de los mejores alumnos de la clase —mira de reojo a Sasuke mientras está caminando— pudiste pedirle ayuda para estudiar en los anteriores exámenes

-¿Sasuke? nunca me ayudaría, además es un amargado, prefiero pedírtelo a ti Sakura-chan, tu eres más amable —sonríe—

-Hmp… Naruto, también me pediste ayuda pero eres un idiota que no entiendes absolutamente nada, así que es una pérdida de tiempo tratar de explicarte algún curso —gruño molesto—

-Eh! Sasuke tu eres un amargado, no tienes la más mínima delicadeza para explicarme, de todos modos igual reprobé, no me sirvió de nada tu gran ayuda —dijo con sarcasmo—

Ambos jóvenes se fulminaban con la mirada que parecía que en cualquier momento se desataría una guerra entre ellos, por lo que Sakura tuvo que intervenir

-Naruto, no te preocupes yo tratare de ayudarte a estudiar, lo único que te pido es que tomes mucha atención a todo lo que te explique, estoy segura que Sasuke-kun intento ayudarte a estudiar pero Naruto yo te conozco y sé que te distraes con facilidad así que no puedes culparlo, no puedes depender que te ayude en todo, tú también tienes que poner de tu parte para que así haya resultados favorables

-Tienes razón Sakura-chan, te prometo que estudiare muy duro —se acerca a ella y le toma de las manos— sabía que podía confiar en ti —sonríe— Sasuke —fija su mirada en su amigo— veras que aprobare todos los cursos, gracias a la ayuda de Sakura-chan

-Hmp… has lo que quieras

Sasuke sin darse cuenta miraba de reojo a la pelirrosa, y se preguntaba si realmente podría ser capaz de ayudar a su distraído amigo a estudiar, de pronto sintió una curiosidad inmensa en ver en que acabaría todo esto, sobretodo sabiendo como era de descuidado Naruto, quería ver cuánto le duraría la paciencia a Sakura, esto se convertiría en algo divertido de ver, un espectáculo que sin duda no se lo perdería por nada del mundo.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 03** **MUCHO POR ESTUDIAR**

Como siempre Sakura llegaba temprano al instituto, al entrar a su aula se sorprendió, ahí estaba Sasuke Uchiha sentado en su asiento con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados, con un rostro serio como era costumbre, la pelirrosa estuvo a punto de saludarlo pero verlo en esa postura hizo que declinara, por lo que opto mejor acomodarse en asiento respectivo y esperar a sus demás compañeros mientras repasaba algunas materias, pero una voz proveniente de atrás la hizo sobresaltarse

-¿Sakura realmente crees ser capaz de ayudar a Naruto a estudiar? —dijo muy sarcástico mientras la miraba fijamente a lo que la pelirrosa volteo a verlo—

-Nada es imposible en esta vida, solo si nos rendimos —esboza una sonrisa sincera— aunque Naruto sea algo distraído y no tome atención a clases, ayer pude ver determinación en su mirada, el realmente está muy decidido en estudiar y aprobar los exámenes, quien soy yo para negarme a su súplica, si esta en mis manos poder ayudarlo lo haré con mucho gusto

Sasuke se quedó viéndola directamente a los ojos por unos segundos, en ningún momento pudo percibir duda en sus palabras, ella estaba decidida a ayudar a su distraído amigo, si era algo que ella quería hacer no se lo impediría, solo tenía curiosidad saber si estaba segura de sí misma y con su respuesta fue más que suficiente

-Entiendo, entonces buena suerte

-Muchas gracias Sasuke-kun —sonríe cálidamente mientras lo ve directamente—

Sasuke pudo ver su sonrisa, en ese instante sintió un estremecimiento en su interior, lo dejo un poco descolocado, nunca había sentido aquella sensación, decidió mejor no entablar más comunicación con ella, ya que no había mas tema de conversación según él. Por lo que volvió a su postura habitual.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente, los estudiantes se incorporaban poco a poco al aula, las amigas de Sakura también llegaron y la saludaron muy animadas, Sasuke por algunos instantes veía de reojo a la pelirrosa mientras reía feliz junto a sus dos amigas. A los segundos llego su estruendoso amigo se acercó directamente a la pelirrosa, ambos conversaron entre sí por unos minutos hasta que Naruto se fue a su asiento, Sasuke se preguntaba ¿qué fue lo que conversaron Naruto y Sakura? debe ser sobre los exámenes pero aun así sentía curiosidad, quería que su amigo se lo dijera y no es porque el fuera una persona curiosa más bien era extraño en él, nunca le ha importado ese tipo de banalidades, pero realmente deseaba saber de qué habían hablado

-Sasuke buenos días! —dijo como siempre muy sonriente mientras se acomodaba en su asiento—

-Hmp…

Sasuke esperaba que su amigo le contara lo que hablo con la pelirrosa, tenía siempre esa costumbre de decirle cada una de sus tonterías, por unos minutos el silencio se instaló entre ellos y Naruto no le decía nada, Sasuke se estaba impacientando entonces decidió preguntarle sutilmente para así satisfacer su curiosidad.

-Naruto ¿hablaste con Sakura para estudiar? —dijo con voz tranquila mientras desviaba la mirada—

Al escuchar a su amigo dirigirle la palabra se quedó pasmado por unos segundos, lo conocía muy bien, sabía que no era el tipo de persona que empezara una conversación

-Si —dijo un poco dudoso— Sakura-chan me dijo para reunirnos en la hora del almuerzo para hablar con calma sobre las materias que se me dificultan —dijo mirando fijamente a su amigo, esperando una respuesta suya—

-Ya veo —dijo con su tono de voz serio—

Iba preguntarle más pero fue interrumpido por la llegada del profesor, que comenzó su clase con normalidad, decidió no tomarle mucha importancia a lo que pregunto Sasuke y tratar de atender las clases y anotar todo lo que pueda tal como se lo recomendó Sakura

Las horas transcurrieron y por fin el timbre sonó dando por finalizada la clase, los alumnos salieron a almorzar, Naruto se levantó de su pupitre y le dijo a Sakura para ir almorzar al igual que a Sasuke los tres fueron al comedor, cuando se sentaron en una mesa, la pelirrosa empezó a hablar con Naruto sobre las materias

-Naruto, los exámenes del segundo semestre serán la siguiente semana, si queremos que apruebes tenemos que estudiar, solo contamos con tres días y este fin de semana

-Lose Sakura-chan, estoy muy nervioso realmente no quiero desaprobar —baja la mirada—

-No lo harás Naruto, todo depende de ti y el empeño que le pongas, además estaré para apoyarte —dice muy segura a lo que el pelirrubio levanta la mirada—

-Gracias Sakura-chan, estudiare mucho te lo aseguro —sonríe esperanzado— que te parece si vamos después de clases a mi casa para estudiar, claro si es que puedes Sakura-chan —dice un poco preocupado—

-Uhmm de acuerdo, pero ¿tus padres no se incomodaran si voy a tu casa?

-No, claro que no Sakura-chan además mi madre te conoce desde que éramos niños estoy seguro que se alegrara cuando te vea

-De acuerdo Naruto, entonces iremos hoy a tu casa

Sasuke no participo en la conversación solo fue un expectante más, pero sintió una molestia en su interior cuando escucho que Sakura iría a la casa de Naruto, pero no le tomo importancia y siguió almorzando al igual que los demás.

Faltaban unas cuantas horas para que acabaran las clases, pero Sasuke no podía concentrarse del todo, se sentía muy ansioso, aquella conversación entre Naruto y Sakura lo dejo un poco aturdido pero el repentino timbre del término de clases lo saco de sus pensamientos, al darse cuenta todos se levantaban de sus pupitres para irse a casa, giro su rostro para mirar a su amigo y este estaba acomodando sus cosas para retirarse, de seguro se iría con Sakura tal como me quedaron, eso no debería importarle entonces porque sentía esa maldita inquietud

-Sasuke, Sasuke! —Repitió varias veces su amigo—

—Levanta la mirada— ¿qué? ¿qué quieres Naruto?

-¿Que pasa contigo Sasuke? pareces distraído, ya es hora de irnos —dijo sonriente— por cierto! ¿Vendrás con nosotros a mi casa?

—Se sorprendió al escuchar lo que dijo, ya que no se lo esperaba— Hmp… ya que me lo estas pidiendo, si iré, además no hay nada interesante que hacer —se levanta de su pupitre y se va caminando por los pasillos—

-Espérame Sasuke!

En la puerta del instituto las dos amigas de Sakura se despedían de ella, en ese momento llegaban ambos jóvenes

-Sakura-chan! —fue corriendo hacia ella— vamos a mi casa

-Si Naruto —dijo sonriendo mientras veía que a su costado estaba Sasuke—

-Ah! Sasuke también vendrá con nosotros a mi casa, bueno aunque no creo que necesite estudiar, espero no te incomode Sakura-chan —dijo un poco preocupado—

-Uhmm.. —sonríe mientras mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro— claro que no Naruto, espero que con Sasuke-kun a tu lado estés más atento para estudiar.

El pelirrubio asintió y se fueron los tres juntos con dirección a casa de este, en el camino Sakura le comentaba todo lo que harían para empezar y que si tenía alguna incertidumbre no dudara en decirle, en breve llegaron a casa, la madre de Naruto estaba muy feliz y emocionada de volver a ver a Sakura cuando le dijeron la razón de su visita le agradeció mucho, que ayude a su hijo en sus estudios.

Los tres subieron al segundo piso donde se encontraba la habitación de Naruto, al entrar se acomodaron en una mesa, empezaron a sacar sus cuadernos y libros para repasar. Sasuke como era un alumno con una calificación impecable no necesitaba estudiar pero repasaba al igual que ellos para no desentonar, Sakura realmente tenía mucha paciencia con Naruto, en muchas ocasiones este se desesperaba aludiendo que no podía, que era muy difícil para él, pero la pelirrosa le insistía que no se diera por vencido, después de un par de horas Naruto por fin pudo resolver unos cuantos problemas sin errores, realmente la chica era muz tenaz para ayudar a su distraído amigo, si seguían así cabe una gran posibilidad que Naruto logre aprobar sus exámenes, aunque eso no estaba dicho aun, todo dependería del como reaccione ante ellos.

Estudiar y estudiar era lo que hacían los demás días restantes, realmente era agotador para Naruto pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo si es que no deseaba reprobar, se sentía muy bien al lado de Sakura con ella a su lado sentía que podría lograr lo que fuera, incluso le era extraño que Sasuke también los acompañara todos los días después de clases, en un par de ocasiones le explico algunos temas, no era propio del azabache que fuese amable, pero no le replicaba ya que conocía el carácter de su amigo, simplemente le agradeció sin hacer mucho escándalo de ello.

El día de hoy era domingo Sakura iría por última vez a casa de Naruto, ya que al día siguiente comenzaría los exámenes y tenía que estar preparado, en el camino pudo divisar a Sasuke al verlo, se acercó rápidamente

-Hola Sasuke-kun —dijo muy sonriente mientras se acerca a su costado—

-Hmp… Sakura —dijo muy cortante—

-Mañana serán los exámenes, Naruto se ha esforzado mucho, tengo la fe que mañana le ira muy bien —dice esperanzada mientras Sasuke la escuchaba atentamente— más bien quiero agradecerte Sasuke-kun has ayudado en varias ocasiones a Naruto en explicarle algunos temas, realmente eres alguien muy amable

-¿Amable?

-Sí, Sasuke-kun sé que demuestras ser una persona seria pero eres alguien en quien Naruto puede confiar plenamente, por eso pienso que eres muy amable —dice con una sonrisa sincera—

Sasuke pudo ver de nuevo aquella sonrisa que le sorprendió cuando le pregunto si estaba segura en ser capaz de ayudar a estudiar a Naruto y de nuevo ese estremecimiento, ¿porque sentir esa sensación? y solo cuándo estaba con ella, estuvo a punto de responderle pero fue interrumpido por la voz de ella diciendo que ya habían llegado.

De nuevo estaban los tres en la habitación de Naruto, repasando para el día siguiente los exámenes serían complicados para todos, para Sasuke y Sakura que tenían las mejores calificaciones no sería un problema, solo su amigo era la preocupación para ambos, aunque Sasuke no quería admitirlo, realmente deseaba que aprobara sus exámenes ya que era testigo como se esforzaba en cada curso, pero eso era algo que jamás le diría a su amigo ya que este no era muy expresivo como Naruto.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 04** **RESULTADO FINAL**

El día del examen ha llegado, todos están sentados en sus pupitres muy nerviosos, sería una semana muy intensa para los estudiantes.

Sasuke se percata que Naruto se encuentra muy nervioso jugando con los lápices en su mano

-Naruto relájate —dijo muy serio mientras lo miraba de reojo—

-S-Sasuke estoy muy nervioso, espero que el examen no sea muy complicado, he estado estudiando como loco —dijo un poco asustado mientras baja la mirada—

-Sakura te explico paso por paso casi todas las materias y lo has hecho bien no será dificultoso, así que cálmate

-Vaya Sasuke parece que se te ha contagiado el buen ánimo de Sakura-chan —ríe entre dientes— estar todo este tiempo juntos, te ha cambiado la actitud

-Deja de decir idioteces Naruto y concéntrate —dice desviando la mirada—

En esos momentos hace su ingreso el profesor con los exámenes en mano, se los entrega a cada uno en su pupitre, todos ansiosos voltean el examen para así dar comienzo con ello.

Como siempre a Sasuke no se le complicaba lo resolvía con facilidad, Sakura era una de las alumnas más brillantes casi al mismo nivel de Sasuke por lo que no tenía problemas solo se sentía un poco inquieta sobre el rendimiento de Naruto en su examen, pero rogaba que su amigo pudiera con ello y saliera airoso de este.

Su primera impresión al ver el examen "Complicado" pero respiro profundo y calmado, opto por leer cada uno de los problemas con cautela para así darles una solución, pero su sorpresa fue grande al apreciar que muchos de los ejercicios se parecían a los que Sakura le había explicado, entonces sintió florecer en él, la esperanza de poder resolverlos.

El tiempo transcurrió brevemente y el profesor dio por concluida la prueba, algunos se quejaban por no haber acabado, otros respiraban tranquilos.

-¿Sakura cómo te fue en el examen? —dijo estirando sus brazos la pelirrubia—

-Me fue bien, estuvo un poco difícil pero pude resolverlos todos —dijo con una leve sonrisa—

-A la siguiente hora será el examen de química, espero que nos vaya bien

-Ah! Ni me lo hagas recordar Hinata, no soy buena en esa materia espero que el profesor no lo haga muy difícil, estuve estudiando muy duro.. pero nunca se sabe —suspiro cansada— por cierto Sakura ¿crees que a Naruto le haya ido bien en su examen?

-Uhmm no estoy segura, pero tengo la fe que todo salió bien

Se levanta de su asiento y se dirige al pupitre de Naruto

-Naruto ¿cómo te fue en el examen?

-Sakura-chan no sé si me fue bien.. pero… pero logre solucionar casi todos los problemas —dijo entusiasmado— me siento muy confiado

-¡Que buena noticia Naruto! —exclamo muy alegre— ahora el siguiente será química así que tienes que ponerle mucho empeño al igual que en los demás cursos en esta semana

-Por supuesto que si Sakura-chan!

Aquel día tuvieron dos exámenes y al igual que el primero Naruto tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo de poder solucionarlo adecuadamente.

La semana paso fugazmente, los exámenes por fin fueron concluidos, ahora todos respiraban tranquilos, ya que fue una semana muy agotadora, el lunes se sabría el resultado muchos se sentían inquietos y asustados, muy pocos estaban relajados sin preocuparse por ello.

Naruto caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos del instituto junto a sus dos mejores amigos Sasuke y Sakura, dirigiéndose a una cafetería cercana ya que su horario de clases había terminado.

—Estirando sus brazos mientras caminaban— ah! Por fin ha acabado esta semana, creí que sería algo interminable —dijo muy sonriente—

-Solo falta comprobar si toda esa alegría valdrá la pena, cuando salgan los resultados finales

-AHHH! ¡Sasuke! —exclamo exaltado— porque quieres destruir mi felicidad, por favor amigo no arruines mi confianza —dijo con lágrimas falsas—

-Sasuke-kun hay que ser positivos y tener en mente que todo saldrá bien

-Verdad que si Sakura-chan —la toma de las manos— tú eres la única que tiene esperanza en mí

Ingresan a la cafetería, Sasuke pide un café amargo, Sakura un cappuccino con un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y Naruto como no es muy amante del café prefirió ordenar un jugo, después de terminar cada uno se retiró a su casa correspondiente.

Era un sábado por la tarde Sakura se encaminaba a una librería cercana en el centro de la ciudad, deseaba comprar un libro ya que había terminado la semana de exámenes tenía tiempo para una buena lectura, mientras iba caminando por las calles diviso a una persona cercana, al fijarse quien era se acercó rápidamente a este

-Sasuke-kun —dijo una voz familiar desde atrás, se voltea para ver quién lo nombraba—

-¿Sakura?

—Sonríe mientras lo mira fijamente — pero que casualidad encontrarte por aquí Sasuke-kun, ¿viniste a comprar algo? —pregunto curiosa—

-No, yo iré.. —me iré a encontrar con Naruto— solo estaba curioseando, sin nada de importancia y tu Sakura ¿vas algún lugar en específico?

-¿Yo? Bueno si, me dirijo a la librería para comprar un libro —dice muy entusiasmada— Sasuke-kun debo estar interrumpiéndote, será mejor que me retire

-Sakura… —dijo un poco dudoso— ¿puedo acompañarte? estoy aburrido y quizás compre algún libro —desvía la mirada para que notara su ligero nerviosismo—

—Se sorprende— claro que si Sasuke-kun —dice muy sonriente—

Era la primera vez que pedía acompañar a alguien, Sasuke no era una persona muy sociable, incluso en el instituto no se hablaba mucho con sus compañeros, algunos se preguntaban cómo una persona como el, era amigo de Naruto si este era un chico muy escandaloso e hiperactivo, eran totalmente opuestos, pero aquella hostilidad que demostraba no parecía incomodarle en absoluto a Sakura, quien era una chica amable, risueña siempre con buena disposición en ayudar a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio, por primera vez no le molestaba la presencia que no fuese de Naruto o su hermano mayor, al contrario podría decirse que le agradaba estar con ella y eso era algo que jamás había experimentado.

Entraron a la librería y como siempre Sasuke era el centro de atención entre todas mujeres, era muy tedioso para él tener que soportar aquello, pero como siempre prefirió ignorarlas por completo, pero sin duda él no era el único que llamaba la atención, la pelirrosa era una chica muy hermosa y los hombres a su alrededor la veían embelesados, Sasuke sintió mucha molestia en su interior, por lo que se acercó para que supiesen que ella no estaba sola, sino que se encontraba con él, muchos se desilusionaron al verlos juntos y sobretodo porque la pelirrosa le sonreía, aquellos hombres dieron por hecho que eran una pareja de novios, por lo que volvieron a sus actividades.

-Sasuke-kun —pregunto la pelirrosa sacándolo de sus pensamientos— ¿qué libro en mente tienes pensado leer?

-Hmp… el que sea... —dudo por unos instantes— uno que sea interesante —dijo poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos—

—Leve sonrisa— de acuerdo, entonces busquemos dos libros interesantes para leer

Ambos recorrieron la librería entre una que otra conversación entretenida mientras ojeaban los libros, en medio de la conversación el móvil de Sasuke empezó a timbrar, al ver el nombre en la pantalla no contesto ya que era de su escandaloso amigo, la pelirrosa le pregunto si era algo importante, él dijo que no tenía relevancia, por lo que opto por no preguntarle más.

Al término de su compra, parten con dirección a casa

-No es necesario que me acompañes a casa Sasuke-kun —dice un poco apenada mientras camina junto a el—

-Se ha hecho un poco tarde, además tu casa queda cerca de la mía, así que no hay problema —dijo con su tono de voz serio—

-Muchas gracias Sasuke-kun! —esboza una sonrisa sincera—

Llegan a la casa de la pelirrosa

-Te agradezco que me hayas acompañado a casa Sasuke-kun

-No te preocupes, será mejor que entres

-Sí, nos vemos el lunes en clases —se acerca a Sasuke y le da un beso en la mejilla— hasta luego —se separa de él y entra apurada a su casa—

No se esperaba esa acción por parte de ella, estaba pasmado no podía digerir lo que había sucedido, sintió sus mejillas arder aunque no le desagrado aquel contacto, decidió mejor retomar su camino y llegar pronto a casa, esperar verla hasta el lunes se le haría un suplicio, porque ahora en su interior deseaba más que nada volver a verla y sobretodo estar a su lado.

Lunes el día esperado por algunos y temido por muchos, ese día se sabría el resultado final de los exámenes, se encontraban todos observando el pizarrón de calificaciones, el pelirrubio apenas puso un pie en el instituto fue corriendo para ver su puntaje y si había aprobado sus materias, al llegar al salón se encontró con casi la mayoría de sus compañeros amontonados buscando por doquier sus nombres, en el salón se encontraba Sakura junto con sus amigas que al igual que el habían llegado recién.

Como siempre Sakura tenía un primer puesto a la par con Sasuke, Naruto buscaba con desesperación su nombre ya que de eso dependía su vida estudiantil, sintió sus fuerzas perder pero de pronto sus ojos se iluminaron, ahí estaba el, Naruto Uzumaki su nombre estaba en la lista de aprobados, sintió una inmensa felicidad, su amiga Sakura lo observaba feliz.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Lo logre! ¡APROBE! —se acerca y la carga muy emocionado ante la atenta mirada de todos— ¡Muchas gracias Sakura-chan! Gracias a tu valiosa ayuda pude aprobar —la cargaba muy sonriente—

En ese preciso momento Sasuke hace su entrada y se encuentra con dicha escena, era algo que no se esperaba, ver a sus dos amigos tan felices sonrientes pero sobretodo porque Naruto estaba abrazando a Sakura con mucho fervor, ver esa imagen hizo que se le revolviera el estómago y salió furioso del salón.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 05** **FLORECE EL AMOR**

Las clases comenzaron con normalidad pero Sakura se sentía algo incomoda como si alguien la observara por detrás, al voltearse por unos segundos pudo visualizar que era Sasuke quien la fulminaba con la mirada pudo ver en sus ojos mucha molestia, pero la pelirrosa no entendía ¿el por qué? Si siempre había sido respetuosa con él o quizás sería por la forma en que encontró a Sakura junto con Naruto abrazados cuando llego al salón, ya que vio el rostro furioso del azabache, pero no habría razón del porque estar enfadado después de todo Naruto solo estaba emocionado por sus calificaciones y se dejó llevar por el momento.

El timbre suena dando por terminada la clase, casi la mayoría parten con dirección al comedor, pero Sasuke se levanta estrepitosamente de su pupitre y se retira del salón, al percibir su actitud hostil Sakura se acerca al pelirrubio

-Naruto ¿se encuentra bien Sasuke-kun? —dice muy preocupada mientras ve a la dirección por donde se fue—

-Uhmm no lose Sakura-chan, toda la mañana ha estado de pésimo humor —observa el rostro de preocupación de su amiga, al verla baja la mirada y se levanta de su asiento— Sakura-chan creo saber a dónde fue Sasuke —la toma de la mano— ¡vamos!

Se dirigieron a la parte alta del edificio del instituto, el pelirrubio señalo una puerta que llevaba a la azotea del instituto

-Sakura-chan iré a hablar con Sasuke

-Naruto, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, iré yo solo —pensativo— dame 10 minutos, luego de ese tiempo puedes subir

-Naruto no vayas a decir algo que haga enfurecer a Sasuke-kun, no quiero que ambos peleen

El pelirrubio se dio cuenta la muestra de preocupación que demostraba Sakura hacia su amigo, solo atino a sonreír levemente y subió las escaleras para entrar a la azotea.

Al ingresar miraba a sus alrededores y lo encontró de pie mirando hacia abajo donde se encontraba el patio, sabía que cuando su amigo estaba de pésimo humor o tenía algún problema siempre iba a la azotea del instituto.

-Sasuke —se acerca a él—

—Se voltea al escuchar que lo nombran— ¿qué haces aquí Naruto? —muy serio casi al grado que pareciera que lo iba a destruir con solo verlo—

-¿Que sucede amigo? ¿Porque estás enojado? Y no lo niegues porque te conozco bien, después de todo eres mi mejor amigo

-No estoy enojado y déjame en paz —dice indiferente mientras coloca sus manos en los bolsillos—

—Se encamina a su lado— Sasuke, ¿tienes algún problema conmigo? —se miran directamente a los ojos, Naruto suspira resignado y esboza una sonrisa— sabes logre aprobar los exámenes, todo gracias a la valiosa ayuda de Sakura-chan, obvio nunca me olvidaría de ti Sasuke que me apoyaste, estaba tan feliz cuando vi mi nombre en el pizarrón que abrace por la emoción a Sakura-chan

Al escuchar que Naruto abrazo a Sakura por sus propios labios no pudo evitar poner una mueca de disgusto, aquella reacción fue vista por el pelirrubio

\- Sakura-chan es mi mejor amiga, así que no hay nada de malo, ella es como una hermana para mi —sonríe ante la perpleja mirada de Sasuke ya que no esperaba que le dijera que era como una hermana para el—

-¿Una hermana? ¿Es así como la vez?

-Claro que si Sasuke, nosotros somos amigos, además yo solo quiero que ella sea muy feliz, le tengo mucho cariño

-No creo que ella te vea de esa manera, parece que está enamorada ti —su voz sonó cortante, odiaba pensar siquiera en esa idea—

-¿Enamorada de mí? Lo dudo mucho, Sakura-chan siempre ha sido amable con todos, el tiempo que hemos compartido los tres juntos, te habrás dado cuenta lo caritativa que puede ser, siempre al pendiente de los demás si tienen algún percance

Esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza, el pelirrubio tenía razón por el poco tiempo que conoce a Sakura, siempre está a disposición de ayudar a quien lo necesite, lo que decía su amigo tenía mucho sentido para él, pero el problema era ¿Sakura pensara de la misma forma?

Las puertas de la azotea se abren estrepitosamente y aparece muy tímidamente la pelirrosa, tanto Sasuke y Naruto la miraban expectantes

-Naruto me dijiste que después de 10 minutos subiera a la azotea, ¿está todo bien? No peleaste con Sasuke-kun ¿verdad? —lo dijo ante la atenta mirada del azabache, era más que evidente la preocupación por parte de ella—

-¡Eh! Sakura-chan no peleamos te lo aseguro, más bien será mejor que me vaya, la hora del almuerzo se va terminar y muero de hambre —camina rápidamente hacia la puerta— Sakura-chan te encargo a Sasuke, nos vemos en clase —abre la puerta y se va sin más—

Naruto se encontraba apoyado atrás de la puerta con la mirada triste y la cabeza inclinada

-Perdón por mentirte Sasuke, yo no veo a Sakura-chan como una hermana, ella me gusta pero sé que tu estas interesado en ella y no me interpondré entre ustedes —se limpia las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa y se va apresuradamente—

En la azotea se miraban sin decir palabra alguna, estaban en un silencio total, por lo que Sakura rompió con ello

-Sasuke-kun ¿te encuentras bien? En las primeras clases te he notado muy distante como si estuvieses enfadado conmigo ¿acaso hice algo que te incomodara? —a través de su mirada se notaba la sinceridad de sus palabras eso es algo que pudo captar Sasuke con tan solo verla—

-No sucede nada, tampoco estoy molesto contigo Sakura no hay razón para ello —dijo con un tono de voz más calmado, la pelirrosa al escucharlo se sintió más relajada—

-Me alegra oír eso, por cierto Sasuke-kun viste las calificaciones de Naruto, todo su esfuerzo tuvo su recompensa, estoy muy feliz por el —sonríe entusiasmada—

-Sakura ¿tu estas interesada en Naruto? —Suelta de repente, la pelirrosa al escuchar su pregunta se sorprende—

-¿Interesada en Naruto? Uhmm es mi mejor amigo nos conocemos desde niños, es el como un hermano para mí, más bien como un escandaloso hermano —sonríe levemente al recordar todas las travesuras de Naruto cuando eran pequeños— yo solo estoy interesada en el cómo amigo, pero si te refieres ha algo romántico, debo decir que no —dijo muy segura de sus palabras sin titubear—

Escuchar su respuesta fue muy placentero para él, ahora tenía la certeza que sus dos amigos no sentían nada; el uno por el otro mas solo una simple amistad, ahora él tenía muchas posibilidades de acercarse más a la pelirrosa, después de aquel beso en la mejilla se dio cuenta que le gustaba Sakura, ella era diferente a las otras chicas que se acercaban solo por su aspecto, Sakura era amable, inteligente y muy cariñosa, eso era algo que le agradaba, su sola presencia a su lado, lo hacía sentir relajado, sentía que podría pasar todo el día al lado de ella sin aburrirse. Sin duda Sakura era la chica indicada para él y haría lo que fuese para que ella corresponda a sus sentimientos.

Las clases comenzaron sin distracciones, Sasuke miraba de reojo a la pelirrosa, pensaba una y mil formas de poder hablar con ella a solas, no era el tipo de persona que se iba por las ramas, era muy directo a la hora de hablar, Naruto quien estaba a su costado pudo visualizar a su amigo inquieto mientras miraba a la pelirrosa, por lo que decidió planear algo.

-¡Por fin, Libres! —decía muy entusiasta mientras caminaba delante de sus dos amigos— ahh! —grito eufórico— debo irme pronto a casa, tengo que avisarle a mi Madre las buenas noticias, que aprobé —ríe entre dientes— de seguro se va impactar, lo siento chicos me iré primero, Sasuke acompaña a Sakura-chan a casa, nos vemos mañana —se despide moviendo la mano de un lado a otro—

Se quedaron pasmados ante la repentina desaparición de Naruto, ni les dio tiempo de despedirse ya que este se fue fugazmente, por lo se fueron caminando tranquilamente con dirección a la casa de la pelirrosa.

No sabía si era una casualidad o lo que sea, pero Sasuke se sentía muy afortunado, él deseaba poder hablar a solas con Sakura y su distraído amigo le dio esa oportunidad que buscaba ya que se fue muy apresurado dejándolos solos, tal como lo deseaba

-Sakura —dice con voz ronca mientras caminan lentamente, la pelirrosa al escucharlo voltea su rostro para verlo—

-Sí, Sasuke-kun

-¿Tu estas interesada en alguien del instituto? Me refiero románticamente

—Se ruboriza por la pregunta— Sasuke-kun el día de hoy estás muy curioso —ríe levemente mientras baja la mirada— Hmp.. me interesa alguien pero no sé si yo le importo de la misma manera pero ¿porque la pregunta?

-Solo simple curiosidad —dijo con voz cortante sin mirarla—

Le daba mil vueltas a la idea de decirle lo que siente, pero ella dijo que estaba interesada en alguien más, pero ¿quién podría ser? Siempre estaba conversando con sus amigas o con ellos, en que momento pudo conocer a esa persona, pero sea quien sea, él tiene más ventaja, es Sasuke quien esta con ella ahora.

-Sasuke-kun gracias por acompañarme a casa —estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta para entrar por la puerta pero se sorprende al sentir la mano de Sasuke sosteniendo la suya—

-No te vayas, debo decirte algo importante —dice con voz firme mientras un leve sonrojo se asoma por sus mejillas— Sakura yo… soy una persona que no es muy expresivo no puedo encontrar las palabras para declarar lo que siento pero quiero que sepas que estoy enamorado de ti.. no me importa si estas interesado en alguien más, yo no me daré por vencido porque sé que eres la única chica con la quiero estar, solo contigo Sakura

La pelirrosa estaba asombrada por lo que acaba de escuchar, nunca imagino que Sasuke Uchiha se le declararía, el chico más apuesto del instituto, el chico que no es muy sociable con las personas pero que ella vio lo que esconde detrás de ese caparazón, una persona amable y cálida

No podía formular una respuesta, su mente estaba en blanco, pero se llenó de valor a sí misma y se acercó lentamente a él, estando tomados de la mano

-Sasuke-kun —dice con voz entrecortada— no puedes competir con esa persona de la que yo estoy interesada

—Se sorprende al escucharla— Sakura…. Yo…

-Porque esa persona eres tú —se cristalizan sus ojos mientras sonríe— Sasuke-kun es a ti a quien quiero

—Abre los ojos de par en par y aprieta su mano junto con la de ella— ¿Sakura aceptarías ser mi novia?

-¡Sí! Sí quiero ser tu novia Sasuke-kun

Lleva la mano de la pelirrosa para acercarlo a su pecho, lentamente sus labios se unieron, por primera vez experimentaron una sensación en su interior, una calidez, sus sentimientos eran mutuos el uno por el otro, sentían que el mundo solo giraba en torno a ellos, ya que ambos estaban enamorados.


End file.
